Conventional synchronization techniques often require a user equipment (UE) to apply the same timing advance to its uplink transmissions communicated to the same base station over the same component carrier. Such techniques may be unsuitable for next generation wireless networks, where uplink transmissions over the same component carrier may travel through separate propagation paths, and thus have different propagation delays. To solve the above issue, advanced uplink synchronization techniques are desired.